1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for storing and transporting automobiles in shipping containers, and more particularly, to an apparatus that is volumetrically efficient.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 2,595,533 issued to Edward Mullen and John Boyko. Mullen teaches an apparatus for loading equipment that includes ramp members. However, it differs from the present invention because Mullen does not teach or disclose a device in which the ramps are removably secured to a horizontal upright and crossbar. Mullen also does not teach similar means for attaching the cross bar or ramp members to the upright assemblies that are found in the present invention.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents, suggest the novel features of the present invention.